Such a network is known from Ralf Steinmetz (Editor): “Kommunikation in verteilten Systemen (KiVS)”, 11th ITG/GI Conference, Darmstadt, 2–5 Mar. 1999; Stephan Abramowski, Heribert Baldus, Tobias Helbig: “Digitale Netze in Wohnungen Unterhaltungselektronik im Umbruch”, pages 340–351. Said publication describes requirements imposed on a future home network and the software used therein. It is not explained how an efficient transmission of individual elements of a data object during data access operations in distributed data bases is realized in such a network with a distributed software system.